surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Council of The Ancients
The Council of the Ancientshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GctjEwP_gkY is an original surreal meme video made by Timotainment. Summary This video is a prequel to The Riddle of the Rocks and Quest for the Octahedron. This and the Quest for the Octahedron are essential for building a stronger backstory to Riddle of the Rocks and showing Meme Man and Orang's journey to acquire the Octahedron of Transcendence. Plot This video starts off with Meme Man floating in space, experiencing what, by his standards, is a normal day. He claims that there is nothing to do. Then, a cosmic vibration occurs. As Meme Man wonders about the vibration, a glowing egg-shaped object flies towards him, spinning. As it hits Meme Man, the screen flashes white. When the flash fades, Meme Man finds himself in a room floating in space, which happens to be the room where the Council of the Ancients is located. The entire Council is there, Grand Pillar Cl'egius in the center, with the other Council members nearby. Their names, according to their pedestals, are "Lord Bread", "aaaaaAAaAaAaaaAaAa", "Ambassador BL uee", and "T̶̨͙̞́̓̆̈́͘̕̚ͅH̸̞̱́Ḛ̴̡̛̙̩̀̒̌ ̶̺͇̻͚̼̥̋͌͘C̶͖̓͊͠Ȗ̸̢͕͕̭̪́͜B̸̳͇̏͑͆̾͛͝Ȩ̷̭̬̀͗͒͂́͆͘". The Grand Pillar tells Meme Man that he has been brought in for questioning, and explains that he has destroyed countless dimensions without any noticeable regard for his actions, while showing clips of Timotainment's past Surreal Meme videos, each where Meme Man destroyed/corrupted/messed up a dimension. In meme man’s defence, these were pocket dimensions with no inhabits. The Grand Pillar tells him that the Council will decide his fate. The members of the Council all simultaneously speak in an incomprehensible language that appears to just be strands of the letter A. This lasts 2-3 seconds before they stop. After they stop, the Grand Pillar tells Meme Man that the Council has spoken, and he shall be sentenced to Yamnation, which appears to be the punishment of being sent to live in a yam dimension for eternity. A portal to Yamnation opens behind Meme Man, pulling him towards it. He resists the pull at first, but then the portal lifts him off the ground. He grips onto the ground, despite having no visible arms, but the portal is too strong, and he is pulled in. All the while, multiple random objects fly into the portal as well. This include Timotainment's logo. The portal spits Meme Man and the logo out into a dimension with a giant yam. The logo returns to the bottom of the screen where it usually stays. Meme Man, while floating around near the giant yam, acknowledges that the situation does not look good. Then, an orange flash appears. Orang peeks out from behind the giant yam and greets Meme Man. In this video, Meme Man does not already know who Orang is, and asks who he is. Orang tells him the obvious answer - Orang. This is thought to be the origin of the connection between Meme Man and Orang. Meme Man asks if he can trust Orang, who says yes, telling Meme Man that he knows a way out of the yam dimension. Orang flies upward, followed by Meme Man. They arrive at a strange cube with pictures of space on all of its faces. Orang clicks the cube, causing a label saying Gravity: Off ''and a switch to appear. Orang warns Meme Man that his method of escape will be a bit of a bumpy ride, and then he crashes straight into the switch. In doing so, Orang causes the gravity to switch on, as the label changes to ''Gravity: On. Things start to fall - first the cube, then Timotainment's logo, then Meme Man and Orang. The giant yam also begins to descend. Meme Man and Orang scream as they fall at a high speed, the logo spinning wildly in the background. A portal appears underneath them. Meme Man asks if they will make it, and Orang simply replies with "A." Meme Man, Orang, the the logo are sucked into the portal, and the screen turns white. The white flash disappears. A portal spits out Meme Man and Orang, and then moves off-screen. Meme Man acknowledges that they made it, but Orang tells him that it isn't over yet, as the Ancients are aware of their precense and may be watching them. He explains that the only way to be free is to acquire the Octahedron of Transcendence, and shows Meme Man a scroll depicting the Octahedron. He also explains that it must be sought after by two equal carbon-based life forms. Meme Man says "let us go", and the two of them disappear into space, beginning their journey to acquire the Octahedron, as the screen slowly fades to black. References Category:Timotainment Category:YouTube-Original Memes Category:Videos